


Moonbin and the Travelling Umbrella

by beifomg



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Moonbin x Umbrella if u squint, Umbrella, he was like TT, that "When we go to the sea" ASTRO Play, when Bin was lounging on the shore and his umbrella flew away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifomg/pseuds/beifomg
Summary: Moonbin chases after an umbrella for the greater good.





	Moonbin and the Travelling Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my magnum opus.

“Over there, some elders are fishing.” He panned the camera to said elders who were at quite a distance from him.

Bin just wanted to sleep by the ocean, but the wind was so strong. It was hard to keep his eyes open. He brought one of the staff’s dark blue umbrella with him to the shore, a few feet away from the sea. He deserved some rest and relaxation while the other members went around doing whatever they like, since they were having a break from the music video shooting.

He was going to put his hand behind his head when the umbrella whispered, in the most haunting voice,

“Farewell, Moon Bin.”

His life flashed before his eyes.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

In slow motion, his facial features contorted, and when he said ‘no’ his saliva fell everywhere.

He was prepared to dive in front of the elders to protect them from the impending doom of the rolling umbrella, but the umbrella was flying away too fast.

He couldn’t give up now as he felt the prickling of tears in his eyes. The words _I don’t want to lose you!_ were on the tip of his tongue when a man… probably one of the elders fishing just now coming back from the restroom… his savior… blocked the umbrella with his mighty hands and put a stop to its havoc.

Bin ran faster in the man’s direction. “Thank you!” he said, and got the umbrella from him.

Seconds later, as Bin walked away from the shore and closer to the trees, the umbrella, now closed, once again whispered to him cruelly,

“Breathless?”

Bin hurried to give the umbrella back to its rightful owner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
